


Harry already knows how to cook.

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: My fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2016 over at Livejournal.





	Harry already knows how to cook.

When Muggle Studies began to include home economics in their third year - cooking and baking and homemaking and such - Hermione watched in horror as suddenly Ron and Harry - of all people - beat her out at every test, every score.

Ron proudly showed off his trifle, explaining he'd seen his mother make one a hundred times for birthdays and of course Christmas.

Harry kept quiet though, and told her late one night sitting by the Gryffindor fire that he'd learned to cook because he'd been made to do the cooking and cleaning for the Dursleys, not because anyone loving was making anything for him.


End file.
